1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail clipper, and more particularly, to the nail clipper which can be easily used even by a visually handicapped person, and can safely and reliably cut nails without cutting too deep, in a dark condition or in case of cutting nails of a child.
2. Description of the Related Art
A generally known nail clipper of a conventional type includes two levers which are connected at their backward ends to be usually kept open in a bifurcate shape. Respective tip ends of the levers are bent in an L shape to form nail cutting portions which are opposed to each other. The nail cutting portions are curved in a concave shape and provided with nail cutting edges at respective tip ends of the nail cutting portions. One (a lower one) of the levers has a support pole uprightly provided thereon, and a forward end of a depressing lever is pivotally held on the support pole. By operating the depressing lever, the other lever is resiliently closed by an action of leverage by way of a cam mechanism provided on the depressing lever, thereby to press and cut a nail between the above mentioned upper and lower nail cutting edges. Moreover, there have been some nail clippers of a type that a scatter preventing cover is attached to side faces of one or both the levers, in order to prevent nail chips which have been cut from scattering.
In the conventional nail clipper as described above, the nail cutting edges are horizontally formed. However, there has been proposed such a nail clipper that the nail cutting edges are curved so as to correspond with a curvature of an upper face of the nail, as disclosed in Japanese publication of the registered Utility Model No. 3075179.
The conventional nail clipper has been so constructed, as described above, that the nail can be cut by depressing the depressing lever in a state where the nail tip is inserted between the upper and lower nail cutting edges. Therefore, on occasion of using the conventional nail clipper, it has been necessary to position the nail clipper while visually confirming a length of the nail to be cut, and it has been extremely difficult for a visually handicapped person to use the conventional nail clipper.
Moreover, since the upper and lower nail cutting edges are kept open widely in the conventional nail clipper, there has been such an anxiety that even a flesh part of a finger tip may be inserted between the nail cutting edges, and in case where the nail clipper has been used in a dark condition or in case of cutting nails of a child, the nails may be cut too deep or the flesh part of the finger tip may be injured.
An object of the invention is to overcome such drawbacks of the conventional nail clipper, and to provide a nail clipper which can be easily used even by a visually handicapped person, and can safely and reliably cut nails without cutting too deep, even in a dark condition and in case of cutting nails of a child.